musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Rihanna
Rihanna, née Robyn Rihanna Fenty le 20 février 1988 est une chanteuse américaine. Biographie Rihanna est née le 20 février 1988 à Saint-Michael, à la Barbade. (à compléter...) Vie personnelle En 2008, elle sort avec Chris Brown mais rompt en février 2009 lorsque ce dernier frappe Rihanna à cause d'une violente dispute, lui causant de sérieuses blessures au visage. Rihanna a mis plusieurs mois pour s'en sortir et continuer sa carrière. En 2010, elle est sortie avec un joueur de base-ball Matt Kemp. Anecdotes *Elle est contralto lyrique, sa voix couvre trois octaves et deux notes. *Elle a 2 petits frères. *Ses parents ont divorcé lorsqu'elle avait 14 ans. *Elle se faisait insulter par ses camarades à cause de sa couleur de peau, qui était moins noire que les autres. *Selon elle, son père prenait de la cocaïne, de la marijuana et de l'alcool. *Sa meilleure amie était Katy Perry, avant que les deux jeunes femmes ne se disputent à propos de sa relation avec Chris Brown. *Elle est sortie avec Chris Brown, en 2008, et avec Drake, en 2010. *Son prénom est arabe et signifie Basilic. *La créatrice Stella McCartney a déclaré à son sujet qu' "elle est l'une des plus cools, sexy, talentueuses, aimées, écoutées, suivies et incroyables artistes du moment". *Certaines de ses chansons ont été utilisées dans Just Dance (Only Girl, Umbrella, Disturbia,Pon De Replay et S.O.S.). *Ses chansons Take A Bow, We Found Love, Fly avec Nicki Minaj (en mash-up avec I Believe I Can Fly) et Umbrella (en mash-up avec Singing In The Rain) ont été reprises dans la série musicale Glee. *Elle fait partie des égéries de la marque "Eleven Paris". Discographie 'Music of the Sun (2005)' #Pon de Replayright|200px #Here I Go Again (feat. J-Status) #If It's Lovin' that You Want #You Don't Love Me (No, No, No) (feat. Vybz Kartel) #That La, La, La #The Last Time #Willing to Wait #Music of the Sun #Let Me #Rush (feat. Kardinal Offishall) #There's a Thug in My Life (feat. J-Status) #Now I Know Titre Bonus Édition internationale: #Pon de Replay (Remix feat. Elephant Man) Titre Bonus Édition japonaise: #Hypnotized 'A Girl Like Me (2006)' #SOSright|200px #Kisses Don't Lie #Unfaithful #We Ride #Dem Haters (feat. Dwane Husbands) #Final Goodbye #Break It Off (feat. Sean Paul) #Crazy Little Thing Called Love (feat. J-Status) #Selfish Girl #P.S. (I'm Still Not Over You) #A Girl Like Me #A Million Miles Away #If It's Lovin' that You Want (Part II) (feat. Cory Gunz) #Colours 'Good Girl Gone Bad (2007)' #Umbrella (ft. Jay-Z)right|200px #Pusg Up On Me #Don't Stop The Music #Breakin' Dishes #Shut Up And Drive #Hate That I Love You (ft. Ne-Yo) #Say It #Sell Me Candy #Lemme Get That #Rehab (ft. Justin Timberlake) #Question Existing #Good Girl Gone Bad 'Rated R (2009)' right|200pxCet album est enregistré suite à l'altercation qu'a eu Rihanna avec son petit-ami de l'époque Chris Brown. L'album est sorti le 23 novembre 2009. Le titre de l'album fait référence à un code désignant aux États-Unis les films interdits aux moins de 17 ans non accompagnés d'un adulte. La chanson Photographs était normalement destinée au groupe The Black Eyed Peas mais finalement Will.I.Am l'offrit à Rihanna lorsque celle-ci s'identifia à l'histoire de la chanson. Six singles sont sortis pour la promotion : Russian Roulette, Hard, Wait Your Turn, Rude Boy, Rockstar 101 et Te Amo. Son meilleur classement fut la quatrième place. Environ 3 millions d'exemplaires ont été vendus à travers le monde. #Mad House #Wait Your Turn #Hard (ft. Young Jeezy) #Stupid In Love #Rockstar 101 (ft. Slash) #Russian Roulette #Fire Bomb #Rude Boy #Photographs (ft. Will.I.Am) #G4L #Te Amo #Cold Case Love #The Last Song 'Loud (2010)' #S&Mright|200px #Wath's My Name (ft. Drake) #Cheers (Drink To That) #Fading #Only Girl (In The World) #California King Bed #Man Down #Rainig Men (ft. Nicki Minaj) #Complicated #Skin #Love The Way You Lie (ft. Eminem) 'Talk That Talk (2011)' #You Da Oneright|200px #Where Have You Been #We Found Love (ft. Calvin Harris) #Talk That Talk (ft. Jay-Z) #Cockiness (Love It) #Birthday Cake #We All Want Love #Drunk On Love #Roc Me Out #Watch N'Learn #Farewell 'Unapologetic (2012)' #Fresh Off The Runwayright|200px #Diamonds #Numb (ft. Eminem) #Pour It Up #Loveeeeeee Song (ft. Future) #Jump #Right Now (ft David Guetta) #What Now #Stay (ft Mikki Ekko) #Nobody's Business (ft. Chris Brown) #Love Without Tragedy / Mother Mary #Get It Over With #No Love Allowed #Lost In Paradise Galerie Rihanna.jpg -rihanna-.jpg Rihanna_Profil_.jpg rihanna16uq.jpg rihanna-blonde-.jpg rihanna-nivea-2-skeuds.jpg|Campagne Nivea Rihanna35.jpg grammys_rihanna001.jpg|Grammy Awards Téléchargement.jpg|Avec Katy Perry, Ke$ha et Nicki Minaj Katy Perry and Rihanna.jpg|Avec Katy Perry Katy Perry and Rihanna 2.jpg|Avec Katy Perry Katy Perry and Rihanna and Jean-Paul Gauthier.jpg|Avec Katy Perry et Jean-Paul Gaultier Katy Perry and Rihanna and Jonas Brothers.jpg|Avec Katy Perry et les Jonas Brothers Katy Perry and Rihanna and Justin Bieber.jpg|Avec Katy Perry et Justin Bieber Rihanna 1.jpg Clips Vidéos Music Of The Sun thumb|left|270px|Pon de Replaythumb|right|270px|If It's Lovin' That You Want A Girl Like Me thumb|left|270px|SOSthumb|right|270px|Unfaithfulthumb|left|270px|We Ride Good Girl Gone Bad thumb|left|270px|Umbrella ft. Jay-Zthumb|right|270px|Don't Stop The Musicthumb|left|270px|Hate That I Love You ft. Ne-Yothumb|right|270px|Take A Bowthumb|left|270px|Disturbiathumb|right|270px|Rehab ft. Justin Timberlake Rated R thumb|left|270px|Russian Roulettethumb|right|270px|Te Amothumb|left|270px|Rude Boy Lound thumb|left|270px|Only Girl (In The World)thumb|right|270px|California King Bed Talk That Talk thumb|left|270px|Where Have You Beenthumb|right|270px|We Found Love ft. Calvin Harris Unapologetic thumb|left|270px|Diamonds thumb|right|270 px|Stay ft. Mikky Ekko Autres thumb|left|270px|Fly ft. Nicki Minajthumb|right|270 px|Can't Remember To Forget You ft. Shakira Performance "live" thumb|left|270 px|Cérémonie de clôture des Jeux paralympiques 2012 thumb|right|270 px|"Diamonds" (Victoria's Secret Fashion) Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins